Langbroek Family Steel Magnolias Movie Night
Calling the family Alicia: "Alright, kids. Do you know who turns 43 today?" Leanne: "I don't know, Julia Roberts?" Alicia: "Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. You are correct, Leanne. Julia Roberts turns 43 today. And I was thinking we should invite the cousins over to watch Steel Magnolias." Kristin: "Cool! I love that movie!" Leanne: "Alright! It's gonna be fun!" Helen: "Yeah!" Haley: "Perfect!" Bridie: "Cool!" Manu: "I can't wait! Woo-hoo!" Leighton: "Hooray!" Teddy: "STEEL MAGNOLIAS IS S**T!!!!!" Sherman: "STEEL MAGNOLIAS IS POO-POO!!!" Bryce: "STEEL MAGNOLIAS IS BORING!!!!" Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!!!!!!!" Alicia: "We are watching Steel Magnolias. Not Handy Manny. I'm gonna call your aunts and uncles and when they arrive, we're all gonna send Julia a birthday message." Sherman: "WHY DO WE NEED TO SEND A BIRTHDAY MESSAGE?!?!?!?" Alicia: "Because today is Julia Roberts' 43rd birthday. And we're gonna watch Steel Magnolias and send her a birthday message." Teddy: "WHO'S JULIA ROBERTS?!?!?!?" Kristin: "She's an actress." Bryce: "JULIA ROBERTS SUCKS, HANDY MANNY IS AWESOME!!!!!" Teddy: "WE WILL ONLY WATCH IT IF HANDY MANNY IS IN THE MOVIE!!!!!!!" Kristin: "Handy Manny is not in the movie, boys." Sherman: "WELL WHO IS?!?!?!?!?" Alicia: "Sally Field, Dolly Parton, Shirley MacLaine, Daryl Hannah, Olympia Dukakis, and Julia Roberts are in Steel Magnolias. Handy Manny is not in the movie. We will call the Armstrongs first." Serghei: "I have the phone number." Alicia: "Perfect. Let's do it." dials the phone number Serghei: "Hey, sis." Coraline: "Hi, Serghei. What's up?" Serghei: "It's Julia's 43rd, and we're inviting everyone over to watch Steel Magnolias." Coraline: "Okay. Kids, Uncle Serghei wants to talk to you." kids rush over to the phone Coraline: "Uncle Serghei wants to talk to you. Serghei, here's Nicholas." passes the phone to Nicholas Nicholas: "Hi, Uncle Serghei. Serghei: "Hi, Nicholas. How are you?" Nicholas: "Good. What's going on?" Serghei: "It's Julia Roberts' 43rd birthday and I'm inviting everyone over to send her a birthday message and watch Steel Magnolias." Nicholas: "Cool!" Coraline: "Clara, you want to talk to Uncle Serghei?" passes the phone to Clara Serghei: "Hey, Clara." Clara: "Hi, Uncle Serghei." Serghei: "How are you?" Clara: "I'm doing good. What do you want to call me for?" Serghei: "I'm inviting everyone to watch Steel Magnolias for Julia Roberts' 43rd birthday." Clara: "Great!" Serghei: "Can I pass on to Peter?" Coraline: "Sure. Peter, Uncle Serghei wants to talk to you." passes the phone to Peter Peter: "Hi, Uncle Serghei. How are you?" Serghei: "Hi, Peter. I'm good. I'm inviting everyone over to our house to watch Steel Magnolias for Julia Roberts' 43rd birthday." Peter: "Awesome!" Coraline: "Sophie, talk to Uncle Serghei." passes the phone to Sophie Sophie: "Hi, Uncle Serghei." Serghei: "Hi, Sophie. I'm inviting everyone over to our house to watch Steel Magnolias because it's Julia Roberts' 43rd birthday." Sophie: "Yay! I love that movie!" Serghei: "Can I pass on to Kayla?" Coraline: "Sure. Kayla, Uncle Serghei wants to talk to you." passes the phone to Kayla Category:Transcripts